prohibido
by harunablackrose
Summary: Las manos viajan viciadas y sin miedo por la piel contraria, todo sabia tan bien, aun si no era correcto (yaoi/slash) two shot
1. chapter 1

Caminaban a tropezones hacia la cama, la ropa yacía desperdigada por la habitación de el hotel barato y las respiraciones se entrelazaban al igual que sus cuerpos que poco a poco se aperlaban de sudor, la temperatura en la recamara había subido hacia ya un rato así como hacía ya rato que su cordura se había ido de paseo y no daba luces de querer regresar.

Nunca pensaron llegar tan lejos, sabían que no era correcto pero lo prohibido se les termino antojando dulce con un ligero regusto a limón.

Todo había comenzado como una discusión para cada uno en sus respectivas casas con sus respectivas parejas un berrinche que rayaba en lo inmaduro, no querían siquiera imaginar lo que pensarían los rubios si se llegarán a enterar, solo querían despojarse del abandono en que sus novios los habían hundido.

Las manos acariciaban cada rastro de piel a disposición, Tony tomo la iniciativa colocándose entre las piernas del pelinegro, ninguno tenía problema por el rol que tomarían esta noche, las lenguas bailaban en un salvaje vals dentro de sus bocas, estaban en sus paraísos personales, lo disfrutaban a lo grande y solo se sentían un poco culpables, pero ese poco era tan mínimo que no alcanzaba a opacar el creciente placer que se reflejaba claramente en cierta parte de sus anatomías que eran atendidas con rapidez y conciencia

Tony tomo a su amigo preparándole para la intromisión. los cuerpos ya se restregaban frenéticamente cuando el castaño se introdujo dentro de él comenzando una danza. no necesitaban música para bailar

Cuando el orgasmo los alcanzo se voltearon cansados mirando al techo desde la cama.

—¿y bien? — pregunto Tony

—¿y bien que? — respondió Loki

—¿en que piensas? — ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada del techo

—estuvo genial pero... — Tony por fin volteo a verlo

—¿pero?¿Te arrepientes?-pregunto con calma

—no, estuvo genial pero... La próxima yo voy arriba — se voltearon a ver cómplices y juntaron sus labios en un beso falsamente casto

Que bien sabia lo prohibido 3

Para yolo y sus perversiónes

Reviews?


	2. habitación 103

OK esta es la segúnda parte de mi drabble

LOKI x TONY *Prohibido*

Bueno los dejo con el fic

18 lemon

Dedicado a: yolito y sus perversiónes

*Habitación 103*

Las semanas corrían de largo, acariciando el tiempo de otoño, tal y como esas manos se perdían en entre la ropa acariciando el cuerpo contrario, suavemente y sin complejos, algunas veces aumentando el paso algunas otras casi enmudeciendo, las tardes se tornaban noches y culminaban en madrugada junto a la muerte pequeña de sus autores, todo era genial y placentero mas sin embargo... Algo hacia falta, ¿que podría ser capaz de mejorar algo ya tan perfecto?, loki alzo la cadera de Tony para poder abrirse paso entre su carne caliente que con impaciencia esperaba por su toque, apartó rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza ¿que loco se pondría pensar en una situación como esa? - claramente, el no.

Steve recorría con la mirada las manecillas del reloj avanzar despacio, demasiado despacio quizá para alguien cuya ansiedad parecía correr maratonicamente, la noche marcaba las 11:30 y Tony aun no había llegado - esta con loki - y mas sin embargo sus pensamientos no lo tranquilizaban, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con el de ojos verdes pero era normal ¿no? Eran los mejores amigos después de todo, el trabajo había aumentado considerablemente y Fiury no paresia querer darles tregua, la discusión antes de salir de viaje largo aun resonaba en su cabeza.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin apartar la mirada de su sitio tomo el aparato para contestar, teniendo en cuenta la situación presente no le sorprendió ver en el identificador el nombre de su mejor amigo

—¿hola?—

OoOoOoOo

Jamás pensé que alguna vez tendría que recurrir a esto, digo, Tony no es un niño pequeño y estoy seguro de que puede cuidarse por si solo así que cuando Thor me incitó a acompañarle a buscar al dúo desaparecido me lo pensé muy seriamente, me temo que mi curiosidad fue más haya que el respeto por su espacio, contactar con Natasha y así conseguir su ubicación fue cosa de unos cuantos minutos, incluso ella sonaba sorprendida de saber que yo también quería jugar a los espías, y era obvio, estas actitudes tenían regularmente solo la firma de Thor impresa, convencerla no fue un problema , solo quería como pago saber el desenlace de la historia, así fue como terminamos enfrente de un sitio como este - es un love hotel- fue todo lo que el otro rubio atino a decir, estábamos los dos en blanco, sin atrevernos a entrar solo mirando por el cristal del auto en un silencio incómodo y fúnebre.

¿Como debería sentirme ante esto?

OoOoOoOo

Podía sentir su delgado cuerpo caliente contra el mio, sus manos asiendo presión contra mi cadera y sus finos dedos hundiéndose en mi piel, las cintas que sujetaban mis muñecas eran algo incómodas más no dolorosas

\- loki y sus cosas raras- su miembro se movía de manera regular y profunda dentro mio, estaba en el cielo y casi ni podía recordar mi nombre, el calor subía por mi espalda mientras una extraña sensación se me instalaba en el pecho, la sensación de sentirme observado, gire mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta...

—oh—

Caminamos lentamente hasta la puerta del lugar, era pequeño y se encontraba muy bien escondido, cumpliendo bien su papel de refugio para las pasiones, era un edificio nuevo, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un suave color melocotón y la recepción era decorada con plantas en macetas bonitas, aun así no dejaba de ser un vulgar motel.

No había nadie en la recepción, Thor aprovecho para mirar en el libro de visitas, —103— susurro entre dientes casi arrastrando las palabras, subimos las escaleras hasta la tercera planta mi corazón retumbaba fuerte en mis oídos.

—103—susurre estando frente a la puerta, Thor tomo el pomo entre sus manos girando la perilla sin hacer ruido.

OoOoOoOoO

Abrí la puerta lentamente, la habitación olía a caliente, a sudor... A sexo y se bañaba en suaves y agudos gemidos.

Entramos en silencio, y los vimos, ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia demasiado perdidos en el placer, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo llevábamos observando, con las emociones revueltas y excitadas, algo dentro de mis pantalones comenzaba a sentirse algo apretado, lucían completamente apetecibles, así, sonrojados y con las pompas al aire, gire a mirar a Steve y su rostro ardía, pero no de furia... Si no de deseo.

—oh— dirigí mi ojos hacia el mismo punto que el, Tony lo miraba fijamente con un sentimiento difícil de explicar en el fondo de sus pupilas, quizá alertado por el mismo sonido Loki giró su rostro encontrando su mirada con la mía, para comenzar a pasearla por mi cuerpo hasta terminar posandola en mis pantalones, y levantando la cabeza... sonrió con picardía.

Loki separó su cuerpo del de su acompañante con quien compartió una sonrisa traviesa desatándolo de la cabecera, ambos se levantaron de la cama y se dirigieron a sus aun perplejos maridos, acercándose a ellos hasta quedar pegados cual lapas, y aprovechando su desconcierto los conducieron a la cama retomando de nuevo el bien conocido para ellos viaje hacia el olimpo.

Pronto todo se volvió más frenético y desesperado, el choque pieles se antojaba picante y los gemidos roncos y agudos hacían eco en las delgadas paredes del motel, la ropa esparcida por el piso relataba la historia de esa noche que sin importar lo que ocurriese más tarde en casa, sería siempre recordada, sería dibujada por siempre inolvidable.

Arremetían salvajemente unos con otros en posiciones que jamás pudieron imaginar, turnandose incluso, tocando sin descaro el cuerpo contrario sin restricciones, cayendo en juegos que casi rayaban en lo enfermo sin poder siquiera sentirlo incorrecto.

Podía sentir más de un juego de manos recorrer calientes por mi piel mis muñecas habían sido nuevamente apresadas con el lazo, mientras mi cadera era arremetida una y otra ves con una brutalidad a la que no estaba acostumbrada , jamás pensé llegar a probar las mieles que la pasión de Thor podía llegar a ofrecer, la vista no era mala tampoco aunque si algo bizzarra eramos poco más que una masa de cuerpos húmedos y calientes profanandonos los unos a los otros, definitivamente esta no sería una de las historias que planeo contarles a mis nietos.

OK aquí termina lamento si no es lo que esperaban pero pues yolo :v

Tomates o flores en los comentarios si quieres que te escriba algo con dedicatoria pídelo en los comentarios.


End file.
